Doll Parts
by Raven Bloodmist
Summary: Narcissa/ Lucius Fic. Wieviel kann eine Frau wie Narcissa Malfoy ertragen? Und welche Konsequenzen muss Lucius davontragen? In dieser Fanfic ist ein Song von Hole eingebunden, dennoch ist es keine Textverdrehte Songfic.


**Doll Parts**

**Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling, nicht mir. Und der Songtext stammt von Hole, besser gesagt, von Courtney Love. Ich verdiene nichts daran, ich zeige nur die Abgründe der menschlischen Seele auf.**

**Anmerkung: Die Fic enthält extra keine direkten Namen um die Distanz der Charaktere aufzuzeigen. Aber der etwas von Harry Potter in Ansätzen kennt, sieht glaube ich, dass es sich hier um Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy handelt. Wenn nicht, wisst ihr es jetzt.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_" I am doll eyes  
doll mouth, doll legs  
I am doll arms  
big veins, dog bait"_**

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Ein halbdunkles Zimmer öffnete sich ihrem Blickfeld. Eine Mischung aus Moderne und viktorianischer Zeit. Das Sonnenlicht wurde von den schweren beigen Spitzenvorhängen zurück gehalten. Nur ein trüber, unwirklicher Abklatsch kam davon rein. Sie reckte sich in ihrem großen weichen Bett, dass mit französischer Seide überzogen war. So weich und anschmiegsam wie ein Meer aus Blütenblättern. Ihr Blick viel auf den Platz neben ihrem Bett. Er war kalt und leer, hatte keine Anzeichen, dass ihn Jemand benutzt hatte. Einsam. Verlasen. Vergessen. Sie seufzte. Und wieder war es nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein warmer Traum aus längst vergessenen Zeiten. Ihre Augen nahmen wieder den monotonen ausdruckslosen Blick an, den sie seid Jahren schon gewohnt waren. Langsam machte ihr Körper Anstalten aufzustehen um die grausame und langweilige Realität hinter sich zu bringen, die ihm jeder Tag auf das Neue darbot. 

**_"yeah, they really want you  
they really want you, they really do  
yeah, they really want you  
they really want you, well, I do too"_**

Er saß am Frühstückstisch, als sie herunterkam. Doch erst als sie sich an das andere Ende des Tisches gesetzt hatte und der Hauself ihr einen "Guten Morgen, Ma´am." Gewünscht hatte, blickte er von seiner Zeitung auf. Für ihn war sie unsichtbar und fast unexistent geworden. "Hast Du gut geschlafen, mein Schatz?" fragte er, während er eine Tasse Kaffee trank. "Sehr gut, Liebling." sagte sie mit vornehmem leiser und geziemter Stimme und einem gespielten leichten Lächeln, um ihre Langeweile und ihre Kraftlosigkeit, die sie tagtäglich heimsuchte, zu verbergen. "Und was ist mit dir, Liebling? Hattest Du wieder so viel zu tun? Du bist gestern Abend wieder nicht nach hause gekommen." Er nickte. "Ja, im Ministerium gibt es im Moment wieder sehr viel zu tun. Außerdem gibt es im Moment Probleme mit "der anderen Sache". Ich habe im Büro übernachtet." Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem ausdruckslosen Strich. Die "andere Sache" war der andere Teil seines Lebens. Die dunkele, mächtige und böse Sache für die er sich einst entschieden hatte. Das, worüber Alle Bescheid wussten und Niemand etwas darüber sagen durfte, auch in seinem eigenen Haus nicht. Deswegen war es nur allgemein und formell "die andere Sache". Und sie hasste "die andere Sache", weil diese Sache ihn ihr genommen hatte und er seit langem lieber den Umgang mit seinen Maitressen pflegte, als mit ihr. Aber ihr erlaubte er so etwas nicht. Immerhin hatte sie die Rolle seiner untadeligen Frau zu spielen. Und ein Widerspruch gegen seine Anordnungen waren für jeden tödlich. Doch sie wollte auch keine Nähe von anderen Männern. Sie wollte ihn. 

**_"I want to be the girl with the most cake  
I love him so much it just turned to rape  
I fake it so real I am beyond fake  
someday you will ache like I ache  
someday you will ache like I ache  
someday you will ache like I ache  
someday you will ache like I ache"_**

Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie es früher war. Als Alles gerade noch angefangen hatte. Er hatte nur Augen für sie gehabt. Sie war sein Stolz, sein Juwel gewesen. Fast den ganzen Tag und vor allem die Nächte hatte er mit ihr verbracht. Sie haben zusammen gelacht und hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Er hatte sie beschützt, vor allem Bösen, vor allen Sorgen und vor allem vor der Realität, die ihr entgegenschrie, dass ihr Glück nur arrangiert worden war, genau wie das Eheversprechen, was ihre Eltern durch einen Vertrag schon vorher für sie abgegeben hatten. Warum nur? Hatten seine Eltern die ihrigen erpresst. Sie kam aus einer reichen und angesehenen Familie. Eigentlich sie nie Hausfrau werden wollen. Sie hoffte damals als Literaturdozentin einen Platz zu bekommen. Literatur war ihre wahre Begabung, sie war eben eine echte Ravenclaw gewesen. Als das Angebot dann nach der Schule gekommen war, lehnte sie es ab. Sie war bereits verheiratet gewesen und wollte sich nur ihm widmen, ihn aufopfern, Alles für ihn sein und sich dankbar erweisen, für die Seiten, die er ihr an ihrem Selbst gezeigt hatte. 

**_"I am doll eyes  
doll parts, doll life  
it stands for the knife  
for the rest of your life"_**

Dann kam ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, der sie nach und nach in den Schatten stellte. Die Familie hatte endlich einen Erben, der die Tradition weiterführen konnte. Und dem entsprechend musste der Junge mit Härte und Strenge nach Familienart erzogen werden. Nach seiner Familienart und nicht nach ihrer, was nach und nach seine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Der Ehemann war zum Vater geworden. Und als der Vater nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, weil der Sohn in die Erziehung einer Schule überwiesen wurde, existierte der Ehemann, wie sie ihn gekannt hatte, nicht mehr. Sie war für ihn weiterhin Routine und er opferte sich "der anderen Sache" auf und suchte sein Glück bei anderen Frauen. Was sie fühlte, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte, ihn liebte, interessierte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lang nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihren Zweck für ihn erfüllt. 

**_"yeah, they really want you  
they really want you, they really do  
yeah, they really want you  
they really want you, well, I do too"_**

"Schatz?" Sie stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer am Fenster, die Vorhänge zurückgezogen und starrte mit in die Gegend, die von der Sonne beschienen wurde. Doch ihre Augen nahmen die Bilder nicht wahr. Ihre Blicke waren leer und fast leblos. Er trat hinter sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit einer lang vermissten sanften Stimme. "Ja." sprach ihr Mund fast tonlos. Doch das überzeugte ihn diesmal nicht. Er drehte sie zu sich um. Zwei leere Augen, die das Bild vor ihnen nicht wahrnehmen wollten, starrten ihn an. Ausdruckslose, leblose, beinahe tote Augen, die zwei klare, mittelblaue, lebende Augen mit jeder Sekunde zu bedrücken schienen. "Ich weiß, du fühlst dich einsam, weil ich so viel zu tun habe. Aber glaube mir, am liebsten würde ich immer nur bei Dir bleiben." Etwas versetzte ihr innerlich einen Stromschlag. Eine Lüge, eine bittere Lüge in ihren Ohren. Lippen, warme zarte Lippen auf ihren eigenen. Lippen die Lügen sprachen. Und Hände. Hände die sonst nur strafen kannten. Hände, die ihr längst verlorenes Inneres wieder zum Leben erwecken wollten.. 

**_"I want to be the girl with the most cake  
he only loves those things because he loves to see me break  
I fake it so real I was beyond fake"_**

Lügen, Lügen, süße Lügen, die ihre Ohren in der letzen Stunde vernommen hatte. Seine süßen Lügen. Nun war er fort, wieder in den Armen einer Anderen. Frisch geduscht und herausgeputzt, wie es sich für ihn gehörte. Ihren Geruch hatte er gründlichst von seinem Körper gewaschen, genau wie er es mit den Gerüchen der Anderen tat 

Ihre Augen funkelten vor falschem Leben, was er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte es satt. Es war zu viel. Es musste enden. Und besser sie beendete es, bevor er es beendete. Nein, den Triumph würde sie ihm nicht gönnen. Er verdiente Alles, nur nicht die Genugtuung, sie kontrolliert und gebrochen zu haben. Niemand würde sie brechen. Sie war eine Schülerin des Ravenclaw-Hauses gewesen. Die beste Ravenclaw-Schülerin. 

**_"and someday you will ache like I ache  
someday you will ache like I ache..."_**

"Apparition!" Sie war mit ihrem Zauberstab direkt in dem Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht, wo die beiden schlafend lagen. Wut sprühte aus ihren Augen, als sie die junge vitale Gestalt des etwa 25 Jahre alten Mädchens sah, die in den Armen ihres Mannes lag. Ihres Geliebten. Dem Grund ihres Lebens. 

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf seinen tief schlafenden Körper. "Avada Kadava!" Der verbotene Zauberspruch. Verboten wie eine Süße Frucht. Eine Frucht, die sie von Eva zur Schlange hatte werden lassen. Die Wirkung des Spruches durchzuckte kurz seinen Körper. Sprengten seine toten Augen für einen Moment auf, bevor sie sich für immer schlossen. 

Sie küsste noch einmal seine Stirn. "Bald werden wir wieder zusammen sein, Liebster. Ich allein gehöre nur Dir und Niemand wird Dich mir je wieder wegnehmen." sagte sie leise zu dem toten Körper, der sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Das Mädchen neben ihm erwachte. Doch bevor dem jungen Ding ein Schreckensschrei entfahren konnte, reagierte der Zauberstab auf das Wort "Amnesia!" und ließen sie bewusstlos in ein Leben ohne Identität fallen. 

"Mach was Besseres aus dieser Chance als ich." zischte sie zu dem bewusstlosen Mädchen, das ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte. Anders als sie. Sie stellte sich vor einen Spiegel und richtete den Zauberstab darauf. Dann sprach sie ein letztes Mal die Worte, die sie zu ihrem geliebten Ehemann und aus dieser grauenvollen Welt namens Diesseits bringen würden: "Avada Kadava!" 

****

**Finite Incantatum ( Ende)**


End file.
